


Rough and Fluff

by grayson (nobananaman)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: I will add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, University AU?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobananaman/pseuds/grayson
Summary: Yuta has moved to Korea to study and live there. He thought it would be hard at first but thanks to his neighbour, it seems life would be easier than he thought.
But oh man, was Yuta too quick to think life would be easy on him.





	1. A New Life

“Oh god.” 

That was all Yuta could say when he saw the rundown apartment complex he is going to live in. It was old and gray, almost straight out of the 19th century. Well, 19th century Britain because of the heavy rainfall. It was also a bit askew and that deeply disturbed Yuta but you know, when you spend most of your money to go to Korea just so you can study and live there, you take what you can get, including rundown apartments.

“Well, maybe the inside don't look that bad?” Yuta asked himself, not sounding very convinced.

To Yuta's surprise, it really did look a bit better inside, not a lot better but it was still an improvement. 

Yuta slowly starting walking up the stairs, dragging his luggage with him. Yuta's apartment was on the third floor, nr. 71. 

When he got to his appapartment, he pulled out his keys from his jacket's pockets and unlocked the old wooden door.

The apartment was pretty average. One bedroom, one bathroom, a mini kitchen and a living room. It was quite small but it was okay for one person and the rent was cheap. Sure, the apartment is kinda half done and old, but it was better than what Yuta was expecting.

The Japanese male took off his wet boots, jacket, hat and put them on the hangers that were next to the door. He ran a hand through his wet brown hair and sighed. 

“So this is my new home.” Yuta told himself. There was no going back anymore. 

He took his luggage and dragged it to his bedroom. His bedroom was a bit bare. A bed, a desk and a built in closet. Yuta will need to get to work fast so he can color the walls and put up his many posters and fairy lights. 

Yuta put his many cases of stuff in the middle of the room and started to unpack. He took out a pile of clothes out of one of his bags and started to put them on the clothes hangers he pulled out from his other bag.

 

The man was putting the clothes away in the closet when someone rang his doorbell. Yuta was confused, who would ring his doorbell so he put the hanger he was holding in the closet and went to check.

He opened the door and was met with a boy around his height. He had fluffy black hair that was styled down and he had one of the brightest smiles that Yuta has ever seen which, of course, also made him smile.

“Hello new neighbour! My name is Ten! I live in nr. 70 so if you ever need something, just knock!” the boy introduce himself and at the end, he gave a bright smile, which Yuta thought could blind him but thankfully, he apparently wasn't expecting any vision loss.

“Thank you for your offer! My name is Nakamoto Yuta but you can already call me just Yuta! I hope we can be friends Ten!” Yuta give the boy his best smile and stretched out his hand for the boy to shake but to his surprise, Ten hugged him. Yuta didn't really mind since he loved skinship but he was still a bit shocked. 

Ten, as if noticing the boy's shock, let go off Yuta and started apologising. Yuta could see the faint blush on the boys face so he chuckled.

“Don't worry. It's alright, no need to apologies! I was just a bit shocked!” Yuta said while giving out a chuckle. Tens blush still was there but that was understandable.

“By the way, you said to knock if I ever wanted any help, so...” Yuta stepped out of his door frame and when straight past Ten. Ten was puzzled at the other male's actions until he turned around. Yuta's fist was on his apartment's door. “Do you wanna help me unpack?”

 

So that is how Ten ended up in Yuta's apartment, laughing on his bedroom's floor with Yuta, joking around more than actually unpacking.

“You know Yuta, at first I was worried that befriending you would take a long time but it seems I was wrong and I couldn't be any more glad!” Ten said as he looked at the ceiling, feeling happy that he had befriended the older male so quickly.

“Oh boy, I know how you feel. When I was on my way here, I was so sure that it would take god knows how long to find a friend but to my surprise, it only took a few hours.” Yuta snorted at the last part because he found it so funny that he, a few days ago, was stressing over how hard it would probably be to befriend someone but nope, in the first few hours, he had already found a friend that he knew would become one of his most reliable people here.

“So, which uni you going to Yuta?” Ten rolled over so he was facing Yuta.

“Uh, SMU? I think that's what it was called?” Yuta was too busy trying to remember if that was the right name of his university that he didn't notice the growing smile on Ten’s face until he was abruptly pulled up and was getting shaken by Ten.

“Yuta!!!! I am also going to that university! This is like faith!” Ten was still shaking Yuta as he told him the news and man, Yuta couldn't be any more happy to find out his new friend was gonna be in the same school as him.

 

Ten had finally left Yuta on his own, after Yuta said he really needed to unpack and Ten’s constant joking was troubling, so, Ten and him swapped phone numbers and Ten when back to his apartment.

Yuta laid down on his bed and sighed fondly. His new friend was just so adorable and he was also a foreigner like him, which only made the new bond between the two stronger.

Ten is from Thailand and he came to Korea around a year ago for studies. He said he still wasn't perfect at korean and was still learning. Yuta wondered if he should give the kid a few lessons since he was already fluent at the language. 

He decided to ask the younger male later and now he just wanted to focus on unpacking.


	2. Why 6 AM?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, idk any real stuff about uni so hopefully the Internet doesn't let me down

“Don't you fucking dare Ten!” Yuta yelled.

Yuta and Ten were repainting Yuta's walls. Ten had brought Yuta on a small town tour and during the tour, they had stopped at a department store to get some supplies for wall repainting. Once they got back, they had gotten straight to work. 

It was going pretty well, well, was. Somewhere along the way, Ten had dipped his gloved finger in the black paint, sneaked up to Yuta and almost dirtied his cheek but Yuta could feel Ten close to him so he jumped away.

So that is how Yuta ended up cursing at Ten, holding his paint roll between the two, as a form of defence. His friend back in Japan once put wall paint on his skin and it was pain in the ass to get off, leaving a bunch of cuts as it got pulled off.

“Oh come on Nakamoto.” Ten whined, his plans foiled. 

“No, Ten. Last time someone put wall paint on me, it was the hardest thing ever to get off! It left me bruised!” Yuta yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Thai boy and giving him the most serious look he could muster.

“Fine.” Ten said begrudgingly and puffed out his cheeks like a child. It was pretty cute so Yuta chuckled.

 

“So, why did you decide to study in Korea hyung? From what I’ve heard, Japanese universities offer a pretty good education.” Ten asked as they painted the last wall of Yuta’s room. The walls were all black but Yuta said he will add some colourful splodges later, after the black paint dries.

“Hm, I guess I just needed a change of scenery?” Yuta told Ten, but Yuta didn't sound very reassuring, but Ten decided not to pry because after all, he only knew Yuta for a few days so maybe he will tell Ten more later.

“I see. So, how are you gonna get to school on Monday?”

“Probably walk.” Yuta would take the bus but he needed to save all the money he can get for food so he decided against the bus.

“No.”

“No? What do you mean by no?” Yuta was officially confused. What did Ten mean by no? Was it not allowed to go to school by foot? If yes, that is the dumbest rule ever.

“I mean no, you will not walk. The school is 10 km from here and I will not allow you to walk. You and I will go together. I have a motorcycle.” Ten said. He was not going to let his friend walk everyday to school. His bike once broke down and he had to walk to school, it was horrible and he arrived 20 minutes late. From that point onwards, Ten decided to never walk to school ever again.

“What? I can't let you do that!” 

“I want to.”

“Well," Yuta looked at Ten, who was smiling brighter then the sun itself, "fine.” Yuta sighed but gave Ten a bright smile too. He actually really didn't want to walk to school everyday and Ten just saved him from his suffering.

“Just so you know, I’m also gonna hold this against you.” Ten grinned. Ah, so that was the catch. Blackmail. But Yuta wasn't complaining. He’s getting free rides to school.

“So, what time do your lectures even start on Monday?” Ten was curious to know. 

Yuta coughed and whispered an answer that Ten could quite hear.

“What?”

“...Six in the morning…”

“...Can I take back my offer?”

“Nope.” Yuta said, popping the p.

“Well fuck.”

 

“Ten~~” 

That was the first thing Ten, local not early bird, heard at 5am. His alarm rang a while ago and Yuta called him telling him he should start getting ready but at the moment, Ten was too busy groaning on the floor to listen to his friend. 

“Why did I have to offer? Why must I be such a great and awesome friend?” he mumbled to himself as he slowly got up and stretched. His bones cracked all over and Ten felt a bit more awake.

Ten was only in his boxer briefs and white T-shirt so he was a bit cold but the cold only helped him wake up. 

Ten walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes to wear. He decided on his fluffy black hoodie with a green bomber jacket over it and ripped black jeans. 

 

Ten was just finished putting on his makeup when Yuta started banging on his door.

“Ten! Let me in! I’ll make you breakfast if you haven't already.” Yuta yelled while banging on the door. Ten hoped the neighbours were asleep because he really didn't want to get killed by all the people living here.

Ten opened the door and was met with a smiling Yuta. How can he be so happy at 5 fucking am? Was he some sort of morning fairy?

Yuta was wearing some sort of see through sweater that said “Deus Ex Machina” on it. Underneath the sweater he has some sort of white shirt on and he was sporting similar ripped jeans as Ten himself. He also had a black leather face mask on and a bunch of ear piercings in. Ten had to admit, Yuta looked hot, so the only logical thing to do was let out a wolf whistle.

Yuta rolled his eyes and walked past Ten, into his apartment. He took off his boots, they seemed to be some type of combat boots but maybe not, and he took his bag off from his shoulders.

“So, what do you want for breakfast? I might not be the best chef but I can make pretty simple stuff.” Yuta said as he walked to the kitchen. Ten’s apartment was pretty much the same build as Yuta's, he learned that when he went over for the first time. Ten had told him that pretty much every apartment looked the same, well, except for the decorations.

“Just make me some egg and toast. I will be here soon, I just gotta put in all of my piercings.” Ten said and he disappeared in his room.

Yuta looked around for the necessary stuff for eggs and toast and started working. He cracked the eggs and sprinkled some salt and pepper on it, he didn't know how Ten liked his eggs so he cooked them the basic way. When the eggs started becoming white, he put the bread on the pan. 

 

When Yuta was finished plating the food, Ten came out of his room, looking very attractive. Yuta stared at him and he only stopped when Ten flicked his forehead and took the plate from him. Ten sat down and Yuta followed his actions.

“So, how are you so awake and happy? Are you actually a forest fairy that wakes up super early?” Ten asked as he munched on some toast he put one of the eggs on.

“Not really, I just didn't sleep, well, more like I couldn't fall asleep. Usually I love sleep and I am pretty sure if I actually slept, I would be grumpy.” Yuta explained as he checked his phone. 5:35am. When Yuta looked up, Ten was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You, you, you didn't sleep at all?” Ten asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, but don't worry, I have gone 72 hours without sleep and I felt fine.” that was a lie, last time he went 72 hours without sleep, he got so sick he vomited on his friend Tanaka but since this time it wasn't 72 hours, Yuta was sure he will be fine.

“Well if you say so.” Ten said and glanced over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. Damn, they had to get ready. Ten showed all of the remaining food in his mouth and jumped from his seat. Yuta was very surprised by this sudden action and put a hand on his heart dramatically.

“Well, there go 10 year-” 

“Oh stop being so dramatic, we gotta go!” Ten yelled and went over to where all the outside clothes were.

“For your information, I was not being dramatic! I was only stating the truth!” Yuta gasped, the fake offence strong in every action.

“Just put on your boots already!” Ten said and shoved Yuta’s pair of boots in his chest. Yuta puffed out his cheeks and begrudgingly put on his boots.

“Good son.” Ten patted Yuta’s head as a joke.

“Thanks mom.”

“What? If anything, I am the dad.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that mommy.” Yuta said, stuck out his tongue and ran out the door like a child.

Ten just sighed and whispered “I hope to god that he doesn't have a mommy kink.”

 

Ten’s motorcycle was located in the underground floor of the apartment complex, a floor Yuta didn't even know existed. 

“Here, put this on.” Ten said as he tossed Yuta a black helmet. Ten himself was wearing the exact same copy of the helmet. Yuta put the helmet on and now was waiting for Ten to get on so he could also get on. 

Once Ten was on, Yuta got on and put his hands around Ten’s waist. Yuta was 100% sure that Ten let out a giggle so he rolled his eyes at the boy. Once they were both firmly on, Ten turned on the motor and they were off.

The underground floors exit was a few meters from the complex which Yuta found interesting.

They were driving pretty fast and thankfully, there was no traffic since it was still so early in the morning. The scenery passed them quickly but Yuta still tried to memorise as much as he could, in case he needed it, which he most likely will. Even with the houses and shops going by too fast, he was still amazed at how pretty everything was.

 

After like 10 minutes of driving, they were at the university. Yuta took if his helmet and gave it to Ten. Yuta said a quick “see you later” and after that, he was sprinting across the university grounds to get to the lecture hall he has to be in. Thank god Ten brought him here to show where everything was or else he would be hella confused.

He got there with 5 minutes to spare and this was one of the many moment where he thanked his mom for making him play soccer.

When he entered the hall, many students turned their heads to look at him. Probably shocked at the new face because it's not every day that you get a new student in university. 

Yuta looked around for a free seat and he decided on one in the fourth row. He made his way to it and sat down. He pulled out his notebook, book and pencil case from his bag and neatly placed it on the desk.

“Hi there new student! It's not every day someone transfers universities! My names Youngho but you can call me Johnny.” said the boy sitting next to him.

“Yeah, I suppose it's not. My name is Yuta. Nice to meet you!” Yuta gave Johnny a smile and a his hand for a handshake.

Johnny shook it and smiled back at the boy.


End file.
